Epilogue
by Luna'Sister
Summary: This is what happens when a spoiled rich boy finally has the object of his obsession: this fic was originally the beginning of a book I'm the process of writing and decided to post it after a few name changes…


**Epilogue **

**Warning: mention of Rape and thoughts of suicide **

There was no more running, no more hiding, from the one who held her prisoner in his home. Because it didn't matter anymore, **Hermione **had given up. Truthfully she had nowhere to run, no one to call a friend and no one who she could really trust outside the walls of one the many Malfoy Manners, nor did she have a friend within her fancy prison. She was stuck somewhere there in the Mountains of York with the man who held the key to the rest of her life.

Although the thought of suicide still lingered in **Hermione's **mind, like a whisper of a long forgotten ghost haunting her, calling for that lost blade to finally cut through her waiting veins. Waiting for the end, the end of the pain and sorrows that lingered deep within her aching body, with such depth that it was driving her insane. To end the memory of the bedrail that still held tight to her weeping heart and the suffering at the hands of a man who claims that he was the only one who could ever _love_ her. **Hermione **doubted that **Draco **knew a single thing personal about her, or if he had a heart to love.

Still **Hermione **can't do it, she can't end her life, on matter how much it hurt to live, and it _did_ hurt, it hurt so much that sometime she'd find herself numb at the prospects of the pain. Her body would shaking so uncontrollably as if an earthquake was rippling through her heart, as she cries herself to sleep at night. Still she didn't have the guts to lower the blade to her waiting veins.

It's been a month since the first time **Draco **came to **Hermione's **room, forcing her to sleep with him. Like that first night she found herself sitting on the cold tile floor of her bathroom crying and wishing she could die. But, unlike the first excruciating night she sat there planning to end it all… but her plans would not come through, she couldn't do it.

Her hands were shaking as **Hermione **held the little silver razorblade to her wrist; she watched as her pulse jumping throw her pail translucent skin, calling out for it all to end. The tip of the blade just inches above her wrist, yet so far away.

"God… wh-why can't I do it" she hissed to herself, her voice shaking wither if it was from the chill that ran threw her body from sitting half necked on the cold bathroom floor or from fear, or even anticipation. **Hermione **didn't know, all she knew was that she couldn't breach those precious few inches of space between the blade and her skin.

With a sharp desperate cry, **Hermione **threw the razorblade across the bathroom, giving up she watched as is hit the wall then dropping to the floor with a dull clanking sound landing across from were she sat. She stared at it; it was mocking her now, calling to her so loudly that it hurt to listen. Tears fall from her eyes now; her sobs echoing through the empty bathroom. Pulling her gaze away from the beckoning blade **Hermione **leaned her head back against the wall as she sat slumped she closed her tired eyes.

_Why couldn't she end it_, she wondered, _why couldn't she just end the pain?_ But she knew why, it was because he told her to. **Draco **had given **Hermione **an ultimatum, of either end her own life, or come to him willingly. But she didn't see the point; he had already taken her forcefully, why did he need her to come to him. Was it because

somehow he cared for her? In some sick demented way, did he actually hold feelings, actual human feeling towards her?

A low, bitter, humorless laugh slipped throw **Hermione's **lips. That was ridiculous; **Draco **Malfoy did not care for anyone but himself… let alone her of all people. If he did, in any way cared for **Hermione **he would not have bought her like some piece of nothing. If he cared he wouldn't… he wouldn't have _raped_ her. If **Draco **had cared he would not have thought to give her an ultimatum that fell between ending her life and giving up the last thing she had left, if she had anything left… her dignity.

Still there was no upside of ether of the choice's **Draco **had given **Hermione**; sure she could commit suicide, her pain will finally end. But then he would win, yet if she went to him, he would win still… Granted she would still be alive, but what was the point of living as some one's slave? what was the point of living if your life was at the demand of a man how wanted nothing more than to bend you to his will, then throw you away when there was nothing left in you let alone the will to fight.

So of course **Hermione's **first choice of course was to end it, she had long ago given up the thought of running. There was no way out of this hell hole; they were in the middle of the barren wastelands of the York Mountains for god sakes. **Hermione **couldn't understand who in their right mind thought to build a city in the middle of a mountainous desert, let alone live in it. She knew that she wouldn't stand a chance out there, even if she managed to get someone to take her out of the city, she would still need money… and **Draco **sure as hell wasn't sharing.

Yet, still even after making her decision **Hermione **couldn't end her life, and thought she kept asking herself why? She already knew the answer; deep down she knew why she couldn't allow herself to die. **Hermione **knew she would not only be killing herself… but also the unborn child within her body.

"_Oh god_…" she sobbed as she pulled her knees up to her chest barring her face into her hands. She couldn't believe it; she was pregnant, pregnant with…

She couldn't say it, she couldn't even _think_ it! What had she done so wrong in her life to deserve this? Why was any of this happening to her?

**Hermione **sat there curled up in herself her body slowly rocking back and forth as she cried. She didn't know how long she sat there wallowing into her sorrow. She doubts she wouldn't have snapped out of it if it wasn't for the sound of incisive knocking at the bathroom door.

"Mione, have you made up your mind?" came **Draco's **amused voice threw the door, but his question was met with silence. **Hermione **hadn't moved from her spot on the chilly floor. She was vaguely aware that her arse was numb, but still she didn't move. She was too busy thinking.

So what if she couldn't end her life, if she had the baby, she won't be alone **Hermione **thought. _No_! She couldn't do that; she couldn't bring a baby into this world, only to live in this hell. She shook her head vigorously. But she couldn't kill it; this baby was her own flesh and blood, even if its father was-._No!_ Abortion was definitely out.

Then what should she do, could she bear to give the only family she would ever possibly have away. Could she knowingly put her baby out into the world her parents left her behind in? Could she abandon her child like they did with her? No she couldn't. **Hermione **jumped as the sound of **Draco's **heavy banging at the door erupted throw the bathroom.

"**Hermione **did you kill yourself in there, or are you just trying to piss me off" he yelled angrily.

As she listened to **Draco's **rambling on about how angry she was making him, a new thought emerged into **Hermione's **depressed mind. _Would __**Draco**__even let her keep the baby?_ Her lower lip trembled, new tears threaten to spill at the thought. No, he wouldn't let her keep the baby, not if it meant making her happy.

"**Hermione**, open this dame door, I know you don't have the guts to kill yourself, now come out before I come in there and drag you out by your fucking hair" **Draco **growled behind the door. Slowly, **Hermione **razed her head from the crook of her arms that were resting on her knees.

"**Draco**" **Hermione **called out timidly, she had mad her decisions. She knew what she had to do.

"So you are alive" **Draco **laughed turbulently. "Zabini owes me, I told him you couldn't do it." As he spoke, **Hermione **slackly pulled herself to her feet as she was began moving towards the door.

"**Draco **… I-I got a proposition for you" she stutters, she was forcing herself to speak before she chickened out. This would be her only chance to get him to agree on anything she asked without having to worry about getting her head smashed in.

That was the good thing about living in a fancy house/ prison like this. She didn't have to fear that **Draco **could smash throw the door to get to her, no matter how hard he tried.

**Hermione **listened for **Draco's **answer threw the door, she was sure she had stumped him with her mimicking the same word she has spoken to her earlier that day. Leaning against the door **Hermione **pressed her ear to the cool wood so that she could lesson better to the sounds on the other.

"Oh yah, what kind of proposition?" he finally asked. **Hermione **could hear the curiosity creeping threw his voice. She licked her lips nervously as she took a deep shaky breath threw her nose.

"I-its more like a favor" she said hoping that he couldn't hear the fear in her voice.

"I don't think you deserve any favor, Mione… you haven't been very cooperative" **Draco **said with a laugh.

"I- I know… and I'm sorry" the last word was forced out so violently that she made herself jump.

_God- I've become a scared little- _her thought were cut off by **Draco's **next remark.

"Sorry? I doubt it, open the door so you can tell me what this favor is, maybe we could come to an agreement." he tolled her, his voice had lost its laughter, and **Hermione **knew that he's patients was wearing thin. With shaking hands, **Hermione **reached for the door knob, turning the lock slowly until she heard it click. Taking another shaky breath she turned the knob, steeping back so that she could open the door.

**Draco **stud leaning ageneses the door frame his arms crossed and his face devoid of any emotion.

"So what the favor" he asked his eyebrows razing slightly in questioning.

Avoiding his eye's **Hermione **instead watched his hands. They were slack at the moment, but she could always tell when he was about to lash out at her, his hands would tense slightly before balling into tight fest.

"I'll do what you ask… I-if you" she paused not sure what to say next. Should she just spit it out and tell him she was pregnant with his rape child? No that'll just make him remember that she hadn't given herself willing to him, and though he didn't say it she knew that it bothered him.

"If what, just spit it out **Hermione**" he hissed, his hands clinching. **Hermione **forced herself not to step away from him; **Draco **headed it when she tried to run.

Lifting her eyes up to his, she took a deep breath, willing herself to just say it, to get it over with, before he snapped out on her.

"I'll do what you say… I-I won't fight and I'll come w-willingly _If… ifyouletmekeepmybaby_" she did it, she finally got it out, though she could tell **Draco **was slowly recasting her jumbled words. **Hermione **watched as he slowly mouthed the word '_keep my baby'_ to himself, his eyebrows noted in confusion before recognition flooded his face.

"y-your pregnant" he didn't even wait for her to answer before he spoke again.

"it's n-not mine is it, who the hell…" he demanded not bothering to finished his question before he lashing out, the back of his hand coming across **Hermione's **face before she even had time to realize what was happening.

With a cry she landed on the floor, she didn't even bother to fight agents him, curling up into the fettle passion **Hermione **cried in pain as **Draco **began pounding at her, hitting every part of her body he could reach.

"Who the fu…" a punch landed at the side of her face conceiting with her ear cutting off any sound coming into her left side. **Draco's **voice was muffled now as he continued to hit her, yelling words she couldn't hear, but **Hermione **barley noticed. All she was concusses of doing was crying over and over again…

"_It's yours, it's yours… I didn't, p-please…m-my baby… it's yours, it's…"_ until finally she was lucky enough she blacked out.

To be continued?…or maybe not

**A/N: Hope you guys like it… I doubt there will be a continue, but the thought is open. Please read and review **


End file.
